Le Rhume
by Chneufleur
Summary: C'est moche d'avoir un rhume du cerveau. Surtout pour les autres.


Moi, Chneufleur, je m'attaque à Sherlock. 'ttention les yeux, ça va faire mal.

Paring Sherlock/John. Rien de méchant, juste quelques suggestions. M'enfin quiconque a vu la série a vu les sous-entendus. Puis à ce niveau là c'est plus vraiment du sous-entendu, tout de même.

Rating : Overdose de euh, bêtise. Un peu fluff sur les bords. Et beaucoup au milieu.

Disclamer : BBC

Note : vous m'excuserez le ooc, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes !

**Rhume, ou Comment réfléchir quand le cerveau vous dégouline par les sinus**

Le commun des mortels avait le chic pour tomber malade. Dans son entourage, il y avait toujours au moins une personne qui était malade. Hm, entourage ne convenait pas. Son entourage se résumait à John, Mme Hudson, Lestrade, et... d'accord, il l'avouait, Mycroft. Donc il fallait dire que "parmi ses clients et ses divers contacts, il y avait toujours des gens malades." Bronchites, grippes, rhumes, gastroentérites... Toute une belle collection de virus et de microbes.

L'avantage non-négligeable de ne toucher les gens que très rarement était de ne pas récolter les miasmes des autres, et ainsi Sherlock Holmes ne tombait presque jamais malade.

La maladie, quand elle n'était pas sous un microscope ou dans une expérience, était gênante. Elle rendait la vie encore plus ennuyeuse.

Les clients se sentaient obligés de se moucher, tousser, cracher juste sous son nez. Dégoutant. Les contacts éternuaient dans leur main et voulaient ensuite serrer la sienne pour le saluer. Répugnant. Aucun savoir vivre. Fort heureusement, son entourage n'avait aucune de ces fâcheuses habitudes, ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que cela l'horripilait. Enfin, ils connaissaient bien la face émergente de sa personne.

Il n'avait jamais vu Mycroft malade, et de manière générale il ne voyait pas souvent Mycroft.

Quand Lestrade était malade, il ne venait pas travailler. Mme Hudson ne bougeait pas de chez elle et se soignait à coup de soupes et grogs.

John avait eu une grippe, une fois. Leur logeuse avait dû le forcer à rester couché pour qu'il ne suive pas Sherlock dans une enquête. Deux heures plus tard le criminel était derrière les barreaux et Sherlock s'ennuya et n'eut pas de thé pendant trois jours. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours ses patchs de nicotine.

L'hiver, quand John était enrhumé, Sherlock avait remarqué, pas que cela ait vraiment un intérêt mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout remarquer, il avait remarqué que John mettait toujours le même pull, un plus grand, plus élimé, plus chaud que les autres, et enroulait une écharpe autour de son cou, puis tirait dessus pendant cinq minutes pour se recouvrir le nez et les oreilles. Sherlock souriait alors sans s'en apercevoir ou sans comprendre pourquoi et lui apportait un édredon si John était avachi dans un fauteuil.

Mais John restait atrocement agaçant quand il se mouchait, faisant des litres de thé dans l'espoir de se guérir. Dans ces moments là, Sherlock se jetait sur son violon pour couvrir le bruit. Si par malheur ils étaient dehors ou au 221B Baker Street mais sans violon à portée de main, Sherlock pressait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les mettait sous son menton et se réfugiait dans son Palais Mental.

C'était imparable quand il voulait se couper de l'extérieur mais son cerveau se mettait à tourner encore plus vite si c'était possible, ce qui n'était pas pratique puisque le but était aussi d'oublier ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et évidemment les données sur la quantité en litre de sécrétion que produisait en moyenne par jour un nez humain et sur la force et le nombre de décibel d'un éternuement ne s'étaient pas supprimées en même temps que celles sur le système solaire.

Oui, les gens malades étaient terriblement ennuyeux, et Sherlock avait de mal à saisir pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas leurs rares neurones pour prévenir ce genre de désagréments.

Woowoow

Snirf.

En se réveillant ce matin là, Sherlock Holmes était dans cet état. Le nez qui coulait avec un atroce mal de tête. Mais comme il était Sherlock Holmes, il ne s'était pas plaint. Il s'était courageusement levé, vers quatorze heures, pour affronter une dure journée de période creuse – pas d'enquête en vue, pas le moindre petit cambriolage, ni même un petit meurtre.

Trainant sa couette derrière lui, il alla dans le salon. John était parti faire des consultations et avait laissé un petit mot avec une boite sur la table de la cuisine.

_« Si tu te lèves aujourd'hui et que tu as faim, mets ça au micro-onde. Sauf s'il y a encore _(John avait appuyé très fort en écrivant _encore_) _une de tes expériences dedans. Dans ce cas là mange froid, ou va t'acheter un sandwich _(Sherlock Holmes n'achetait _pas_ de sandwich, et encore moins pour le manger lui-même). _Bon, en fait, fais comme tu veux. Mais ne va pas harceler Mme Hudson ou Lestrade, ils ne sont pas à ton service._

Sherlock aimait bien quand John parlait tout seul avec un bout de papier et devinait ce qu'il lui aurait répondu si cela avait été une vraie conversation. C'était distrayant d'imaginer le chemin de ses pensées à travers quelques phrases gribouillées à la peu trop simple à déduire, mais bon. Quoique cette fois-ci, ça avait été un peu plus dur que d'habitude. Il devait être encore un peu engourdi par le sommeil.

En désespoir de cause et de raison de faire quelque chose, il échoua dans le canapé du salon. Il renifla. Encore. Mais ça n'était pas un rhume, non, c'était à cause de la différence de température entre sa chambre et le salon, cela avait fait un choc thermique à ses narines, tout simplement. Finalement, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, recroquevillé contre le dossier du canapé, les doigts de pied et le nez frigorifiés, il se rendormit.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, il ouvrit les yeux. Même si ça ne voulait rien dire, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en compote. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient entre-elles.

Mme Hudson était penchée vers lui, elle essayait de le réveiller, une boite de mouchoirs dans les mains. Il en déduit que Mme Hudson était devant lui et qu'elle tenait une boite de mouchoir dans ses mains.

- Sherlock ! s'indigna-t-elle, je vous entend renifler depuis le rez-de-chaussée ! Voyons, il faut vous habiller plus que ça, vous allez mourir de froid. Est-ce que vous avez mangé ? Oh, John vous a laissé de quoi déjeuner, comme c'est attentionné ! Mais si le micro-onde était utilisable ça serait plus efficace.

Sherlock se contenta de grommeler, cela faisait trop d'informations d'un coup pour qu'il puisse les traiter toutes en même temps. Même les unes après les autres à vrai dire. Il se redressa péniblement et prit la boîte entre ses mains. Peut-être que se moucher n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, dans le fond.

Woowoow

John Watson était heureux de rentrer chez lui après une journée de boulot. Même la perspective d'un Sherlock grognon car désœuvré ne lui enlevait pas le sourire des lèvres. Il salua Mme Hudson en grimpant les premières marches de l'escalier et avisa son petit air désolé avec curiosité. Habituellement elle prenait cet air là quand Mycroft faisait une visite surprise à son petit frère, qui se vengeait ensuite sur toute sorte de chose, comme le micro-onde, le frigo ou encore la table de la cuisine.

Il haussa les épaules, tant pis, il était quand même content d'être rentré. Il enleva son manteau et le secoua – il y avait de la neige dessus – avant de pousser la porte de leur appartement.

Il accrocha son pardessus et son écharpe au porte-manteau. Pas d'odeur nauséabonde, cela voulait dire pas d'expérience, donc Sherlock devait larver dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il allait lever les yeux pour vérifier sa déduction – il aimait bien faire des déductions, juste des petites, faciles, c'était à cause de Sherlock, il lui avait donné le virus de l'observation-traitement des données-déduction, dans une moindre mesure que lui, évidemment, mais un petit peu quand même. Son regard tomba à ses pieds. Il y avait une chose blanche, froissée, grosse comme le poing, juste devant sa chaussure gauche.

Plus loin il y en avait une autre. Et encore plus loin plusieurs autres. Il suivit cette piste digne du petit poucet sans lever le nez. Plus il se rapprochait du canapé, plus il y en avait. S'il faisait un pas de plus, il en aurait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Comme cela semblait venir de là, il regarda le canapé. Dessus, il y avait une couette, une montagne de mouchoirs, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à Sherlock au milieu de tout ça. Le brun donnait l'impression de s'être noyé dans une mer de mouchoirs usagés.

L'âme de médecin de John diagnostiqua sans mal : rhume.

John resta planté là, à regarder l'appartement. Il y avait des mouchoirs roulés en boule partout. S'il se penchait un peu il pouvait voir que la cuisine n'avait pas été plus épargnée que le salon. L'évier débordait. Il soupira. Pourquoi est ce que les Holmes se sentaient obligés d'en faire des tonnes ? Pour prouver leur supériorité sur les autres ? Mais là, il ne voyait pas en quoi Sherlock montrait sa supériorité sur les autres. Quoi, il morvait plus que tout le monde ? Le bel exploit !

Au bout de quelques minutes, des boucles brunes et un nez d'un rouge prononcé émergèrent du tas sur le canapé. Sherlock sortit un pied de sous sa couette et le laissa pendre vers le plancher. Il avait la marque de ses couvertures sur une joue, il était tout ébouriffé et il avait la mine chiffonnée.

L'espace d'une seconde, John aperçut l'enfant qu'avait été Sherlock. Il sourit et s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui.

- La forme ? demanda John avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Sherlock posa les yeux sur lui et sembla mettre plusieurs secondes à faire le point correctement sur le visage du blond.

- John, John ! Je crois que mon cerveau coule par mon nez.

John haussa un sourcil. Fiévreux avec ça ? Il tapota gentiment l'épaule du souffreteux, lui dénicha un paquet de mouchoirs pas encore entamé et mis la bouilloire sur le feu. Puisque les gens disaient toujours 'aux grands maux, les grands remèdes', il fouilla dans les tiroirs de sa commode et retourna auprès de son patient. Oui, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi on disait patient. C'était la qualité qu'il fallait pour survivre à un Sherlock grippé.

Il repoussa le tas de couverture et de Sherlock vers un bout du canapé et entreprit d'enfiler les plus grosses chaussettes de laine qu'il avait trouvées aux pieds froids de son ami.

- Donne le pied.

- John, alors c'est comme ça que tu penses tous les jours, c'est comme ça que tu vis dans ta tête ? Oh, ce doit être si affreux de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme moi ! Dis, tu t'ennuis des fois, avec cette lenteur synaptique ? Vraiment, c'est fascinant.

- Bien sûr Sherlock. L'autre pied maintenant.

Cela avait un petit côté terrifiant de mettre des chaussettes à Sherlock en l'écoutant élucubrer. Bon, au moins, là s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, c'est parce qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'il délirait.

Après une bataille qu'il remporta haut la main, John réussit à sortir Sherlock, disons plutôt le haut de son corps, de la couette. Encore en pyjama. Pire qu'un adolescent paresseux : le Cadet Holmes. Un duel plus tard et il avait passé un de ses pulls sur le brun. Il ne manquerait plus que le bougre n'empire son état en attrapant encore plus froid.

- Ooh, un pull de John. Époustouflant. Hé, Jonny-boy, je comprends pourquoi t'en mets tout l'temps. Trop confo. Heh, j'ai parlé comme un jeune ! haha.

Heureusement pour lui, John avait eu le temps d'allumer la caméra de son téléphone portable. Maintenant il avait des preuves matérielles. Il devrait pouvoir vendre ça à Mycroft un joli paquet de livres, et il pourrait enfin remplir le frigidaire de choses décentes et mangeables.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Sherlock reprit la note avec entrain. Il s'arrêtait toutes les cinq secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se moucher. Avec ça, John pourrait s'acheter une voiture, ou deux. Pas qu'il en ait envie, prendre le taxi avec Sherlock était bien plus amusant. Et dangereux.

John posa la théière bouillante sur un plateau, avec des tasses et des trucs à grignoter. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Pour ça il fallut repousser l'étalage de Sherlock, s'asseoir et tout remettre en place par-dessus ses genoux.

Sans trop qu'il comprenne comment, John se retrouva dans la couette avec Sherlock, qui lui offrit un haussement de sourcil tout à fait suggestif qui ne suggérait absolument rien de concret. Le brun se mit à gigoter et John but son thé en attendant que ça passe.

Une paire de mains glacées se plaqua sur son ventre. Voila, des moufles. Il avait oublié les moufles.

Sherlock se mit à râler. A se moucher. A bouder. A renifler. Quand il voulait, il pouvait devenir extrêmement pénible. Pendant une bonne demi-heure il s'évertua à vouloir mettre ses mouchoirs dans le col de John, qui resta imperturbable.

Au bout du compte, le médecin décida qu'il était l'heure de se coucher, en essayant de ne pas penser que le lendemain, il faudrait ramasser tous les mouchoirs avant que Sherlock ne se réveille, des fois qu'il soit guéri et qu'une idée d'expérience fumeuse ne lui traverse l'esprit, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Il traina Sherlock et son édredon avec la délicatesse qu'on utilise pour un paquet de linge sale, et le souleva tant de bien que mal sur le lit. Il le borda en riant du concept et essaya de regagner sa propre chambre. C'était bien évidement sans compter Sherlock, qui décida de s'enrouler autour de lui tel un étrangleur de peluche géante.

Il essaya un peu de se dégager, mais dans le fond, c'était assez confortable. Et puis, c'était pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait s'endormir dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes. Ah, si.

- Hier tu résistais pas beaucoup, se plaignit Sherlock.

- Hier t'avais pas la crève.

- Hu-hum.

- J'espère que tu te souviendras de tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Ton ego en a besoin. Et si tu as le malheur d'effacer cette journée, je vends ta photo en chaussette à Anderson.

- Humpf. Tais-toi, polochon.

Dans le noir, John leva les yeux au plafond. Il se demanda pourquoi les criminels ne faisaient pas leur métier les jours où Sherlock était malade. Le hasard faisait bien mal les choses. Un Sherlock Holmes enrhumé sur une scène de crime devait être particulièrement épique. Le blond se tourna – avec difficulté- dans l'étau des bras de son amant et loucha sur son visage.

Une photo de Sherlock bavant sur son oreiller devant valoir des millions si on s'adressait à la bonne personne. Mycroft _était_ indéniablement la bonne personne.

Woowoow

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla en premier. Son esprit était clair, limpide. Il se rappela son comportement de la veille et grimaça. Il regarda l'homme endormi entre ses bras et sourit.

Il se leva tout de même, une expérience avec une centaine de mouchoirs ne se faisait pas toute seule.

Après plusieurs heures de passionnantes expériences qui comprenaient des mouchoirs en papier, divers produits chimiques et du lait, John arriva dans le salon en trainant des pieds. Sherlock leva la tête de son microscope à balayage pour lui réclamer du thé, mais il se ravisa.

John était… et bien, le mot qui décrivait le mieux son état était : en vrac.

- Sherlock, tu m'as refilé ton rhume !

Et le brun n'eut même pas la décence de paraître coupable.

**The End.**

Voilà, voilà. Je ne dirais rien de plus que merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
